Into Your Heart
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: After the Anglar Wars, Star Wolf runs to Fichina to hide out. While there, Wolf has an interesting flight. Wolf/Lucy. One-shot. Request by starfoxluver.


**A/N:** Hi again. This time we have our first request, which comes from starfoxluver.

Sword: And its romance! I'm so excited!

Yes, so let's get into it. I don't own the characters, they belong to Nintendo.

Sword: And the song that inspired this story is owned by Naoki.

Once again, this takes place after Star Fox let's start!

General Pepper: Good luck.

Woah! Where did that come from?

**Into Your Heart**

_I hate this cold_, Wolf thought as he guided his Wolfen high above the icy surface of Fichina. After the Anglar War, Star Wolf had escaped without anybody noticing. But after the celebrations were over, things had returned to normal and once again, Wolf and his team had to run for it.

They had taken refuge on Fichina, finding a large cave where they could store their ships. Leon had complained the most, opting to try to find a warmer planet. But Panther had sided with Wolf on the issue. Nobody would think to search for them here. And they just had to stay under everyone's radar for a little while before they could leave.

But with the sudden blizzards that had kept hitting them, Wolf was beginning to think that Leon might be right.

So in an attempt to take his mind off of his freezing exterior, he had decided to take his Wolfen out for a quick flight. Not only did it distract him, but it was much warmer inside.

Wolf looked out the cockpit, but could barely see the ground below with all the snow falling. He made out a few of building in the distance, which he guessed was the Cornerian garrison that was made up of soldiers and scientists.

He decided to steer his Wolfen away from the small base as he didn't want to be picked up on any radar. With that thought in his mind as well, Wolf also lowered his altitude so that he could fly under the radar and so that he wouldn't be seen as well.

* * *

Lucy shivered as she put on a warm white coat before leaving the laboratory. It was difficult to study the planet when it felt like your brain had been frozen solid. She had left a bit early so that she could make it over to living quarters building before the blizzard really turned ugly.

Lucy gazed into the starry heavens, hoping to see a few stars. But alas, all that she saw were the white flecks falling into her eye. She blinked rapidly, trying to get it out. When she looked up again, she could swear that she saw a ship flying off in the distance.

She rubbed her eyes, thinking it was a trick. But when Lucy opened them again, she could still see it, but it was further away now. It flew low, almost as if it didn't want anyone to know it was here.

"Hm, nobody was scheduled to fly today with the blizzard," Lucy muttered.

Lucy decided to find out what was going on. So she wrapped her coat around herself tighter and turned to the hanger nearby the laboratory. Slowly, but surely, she quickly made her way there.

* * *

Wolf's thoughts were elsewhere as his ship silently flew through the air. He tried to think of ideas for where his team would go after Fichina, how they would make money, and, most importantly, how he would finally defeat Fox.

That thought made a sinister smile creep along his face.

An alarm went off inside the cockpit. Wolf turned to his radar to notice that something was following him. He decided to punch his boosters and try to get away.

* * *

The ship Lucy had been trailing had zoomed away. "Oh no you don't," Lucy said as she punched her boosters as well. The ship stayed in her sight as she tried her best to catch up with it.

* * *

Wolf's scanner still showed that he was being followed. He decided to try to shake the ship. He pulled up, going upside down in a loop, and ended up behind his pursuer.

* * *

Lucy saw the ship get behind her and as soon as it finished, she followed suit so that she was once again on its tail.

"You have to do better than that," she smirked.

The ship must have heard her because it barrel rolled to the left and immediately banked. Lucy once again copied it move for move and followed.

* * *

"You just won't give up, will you?" Wolf cursed. He dove, banked, and pulled any kind of trick he could think of to shake the pursuing ship. But it was to no avail.

Just then, he spotted a narrow canyon through the snow. Wolf grinned as he moved his ship in, hoping to lose the tailing ship.

* * *

"He's not crazy enough to-?" Lucy started, but realized that the ship was heading for the canyon. The canyon was almost made of solid ice and was barely wide enough for a ship to fit in. Put quite simply, to try and fly through it, especially in this weather, was near suicide.

Lucy shook that thought from her head. Her determination wavering for only a moment, she eased her craft down towards it.

* * *

"What an idiot," Wolf sneered, laughing as his pursuer followed him. "Thinks he can keep up with me? Let's see him try."

As soon as he entered the canyon, Wolf felt jolts hitting him from all sides as the Wolfen barely fit in between the frozen walls. Maneuvering carefully, he regained control. Slipping between the walls and the sharp turns, he hoped that the other ship would eventually give up. _Or crashing would do just as well_, he thought.

* * *

Lucy had more difficulty than Wolf did, as she was not as experienced. Thankfully, she was somehow able to avoid flying into the walls. She was even closer to the ship now, but she had to deal with the sudden turns and with falling debris from the inner part of the canyon as well.

Currently, Wolf's plan wasn't working. The ship was even closer to him now. "Hm, you got guts," he murmured. He looked ahead to see that the canyon ended in a vast wall of the pale blue ice. He grinned.

* * *

Wolf decided to play his own game of chicken. He figured that if the other pilot came to their senses, he would be able to escape before they had a chance to find him.

He aimed his Wolfen straight at the wall, glancing at the radar every few seconds to see if the pursuing ship would break off.

* * *

_Is he crazy?_ Lucy wondered. She saw the wall in front of her and knew that the other pilot must see it too. Yet, they were both heading straight for it.

"I won't back down," Lucy said determined. She followed the ship, matching up with its path perfectly.

* * *

Wolf began to sweat slightly. "Pull up you fool," he muttered at the radar. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Just as he reached the wall, Wolf pulled his aircraft up vertically so that he headed straight for the heavens. He turned back to the other ship and found himself silently pleading for it to pull up.

* * *

Lucy saw exactly when the other ship had pulled up. She knew that she could pull it off and that she would have to if she intended to follow it.

Lucy silently hoped that she would be able to make it. As soon as she was near enough, Lucy began to pull up vertically as well.

* * *

Wolf was now out of the canyon and watching the ship. It pulled up exactly as he had, but he was unsure if it would make it.

As it came out of the canyon as well, Wolf let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding. Suddenly, his communicator in the Wolfen came on.

"This is Lucy Hare of the Fichina research station. Who are you?" Wolf's eyes widened. Hare?

"Do you mean as in Peppy Hare?" he asked.

* * *

Lucy was silent for a few seconds before responding. "Yes," she replied slowly. Over the communicator came an uproar of laughter.

"That explains everything," the voice said as the laughter calmed down. "As to your earlier question, the name's Wolf. Leader of Star Wolf."

Lucy was shocked. What would a band of thugs like Star Wolf be doing way out here?

"I think we need to have a talk," Lucy told Wolf. He agreed and they landed their ships a few hundred yards away from the edge of the canyon.

* * *

"And that's why we're here," Wolf finished explaining to Lucy.

She nodded. "Ok, as long as you three don't start anything, we'll let you stay in the cave."

"Good," Wolf nodded.

"That was impressive," Wolf commented. Lucy stared at him as he gazed at the canyon. "Not many people can fly like that."

Lucy beamed. "Not many people have been taught like I have. Papa showed me everything."

"It shows," Wolf replied.

"Maybe you can show me some more moves sometime," Lucy said. "You were great."

"By the way, that's a nice ship Mr. O'Donnell," Lucy said as she walked over to the Wolfen. Wolf's chest swelled as he decided to take the chance to show it off.

"It's the best," he corrected her.

"Oh?" she questioned. "I thought that was McCloud's Arwing?"

Wolf sputtered as a surprised look crossed his face. Lucy gave a laugh that instantly made Wolf forget her previous comment and focus on how lovely her voice was.

"I was just messing around," Lucy giggled.

The two of them locked eyes as they stood there, slightly smiling and not even realizing that the snowfall had stopped, giving them a clear view of the starry sky.

Lucy could feel her face heating up slightly as she admired Wolf's strong features and intimidating gaze. She tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind.

Wolf himself was struggling to keep his own emotions in check as he focused on Lucy's beauty. Even though the white coat hid most of her, her face seemed to shine whiter than the fresh-fallen snow.

"Well, I should be going," Lucy blurted out. She headed for her ship. "I'll see you around Mr. O'Donnell."

"Lucy," Wolf called.

She spun around, almost too excitedly. "Yes?"

Wolf gave an unusual soft smile. "Call me Wolf."

Lucy grinned. "Goodbye...Wolf." And with that she hopped into her ship and flew off into the night.

Wolf's eyes followed her ship until it was no longer in sight. Afterwards, he simply stared at the distant stars, thinking about all that had happened today.

Wolf decided that he and his team might stay here a few extra days than originally intended. Leon would complain, but Wolf didn't care.

And maybe, he could visit Lucy again.

As Wolf started up his Wolfen, he reminded himself that he should have a talk with Panther first before going to see Lucy again.

**A/N: **Not a couple I'm familiar with, but I think it came out well enough. Hopefully starfoxluver is happy with it and the rest of you like it as well.

Sword: I want an Arwing!

Well, ask the audience for one because I'm broke.

Sword: Please donate money for an Arwing! Leave some along with your review! Byesies!


End file.
